


Exquisite Little Angel

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells you that you're beautiful, but you don't really believe him. But sometimes being worshipped by Dean Winchester can change your point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciLovesMe43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciLovesMe43/gifts).



> I did this for my friend LuciLovesMe43. I hope you guys like it.

You look in the mirror staring at your curvy figure in a bra and lacy panties, a small frown forming on your face. It was hard to think of yourself as beautiful when your own idea of beauty is a thin figure. You have no idea why he would bother with you when he has the face of an angel, and a grin filled with sin. How could someone as beautiful as Dean Winchester want you?

 

The sound of a door clicking behind you startles you, and Dean Winchester holds your broken gaze easily. He walks towards you silently pulling you into his strong embrace. You've seen him snap necks, and suffocate people with those hand's that seem so gentle and harmless in that moment when he cups your face.

 

"What were you thinking about, baby?" You drop your eyes not wanting to meet his gaze. Its an argument you've had often, and every time it ends with him storming out of the room, while you cry silently afraid he'll leave for good this time.

 

You shake your head and smile no matter how broken it looked at least it was a smile, "It's nothing really, Dean, everything's fine."

 

Dean made a face, "You know I don't like chick flick moments babe, but I don't like that look on your face like you're judging yourself. Every part of you," Dean wrapped one arm around your waist pulling you tightly to him as he kisses silent praises onto the skin on your neck, "Is beautiful and maybe one day you will see yourself exactly as I do. Perfect."

 

He lifts you easily, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carries you over to the bed, laying you down carefully like you'll break in an instant. Dean shucks his pants and shirt off with quick movements, and covers your body with his as he twined his fingers into yours. He murmurs sweet praises as he nuzzles your neck kissing lightly and nipping playfully. You giggle slightly as his hot breath caresses your skin. He slowly slides down your body kissing every curve and every flaw until you don't see them any more, all you see is the beautiful man worshiping your body. It's perfect with every curve and every fault.

 

He grins up at you as if he could hear your thoughts, and kisses you passionately. His hands snaking into your hair, and around your waist pulling you on top of him as he rolls. You smile at him shaking your head as you ask dumbfoundedly, "How do I deserve someone like you?"

 

He tilts his head as if he's thinking and kisses you again before responding, "You deserve everything in this world, little angel."

 

You smile at the nickname knowing he's only this sweet when he's alone with you. You look down at him a little bit of fear in your stomach, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

 

He pins you with a stare filled with heat and adoration, "You're exquisite angel, and you are everything I've ever wanted."

 

You don't talk the rest of the night. You both exchange kisses throughout the night touching, and exploring the each other. Every new scar you find on his body you kiss, and in return every part of you he loves he delivers several kisses to smiling at you brightly. Though you never say it to one another, the words 'I love you' are mixed into every touch, every kiss, and every embrace. You fall asleep in his arms the silent 'I love you' hanging in the air like a warm blanket to cover you both as you sleep perfectly content with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
